Megatron
Note:This infobox has images about the only three incarnations of Megatron from the Transformers live-action film series. Click a tab to view an image one by one. Megatron is the main antagonist of the Transformers trilogy from Super Mario Bros.. He will appear as the main antagonist in the first Transformers special. Biograpghy Megatron is the warmongering Decepticon as a leader of the faction. He is also the evil twin brother and arch-nemesis of Optimus Prime. Depsite Optimus, Megatron has a dislike for his brother and led to the villainous revival of the Decepticons in a rivalry war on their home planet Cybertron. Backstory The back story of Megatron is told in both Transformers: Defiance and issue #1 of the Transformers: Movie Prequel comic. In the comics, Megatron is revealed to have co-ruled Cybertron together with Optimus Prime, serving as Lord High Protector. Megatron and Optimus learned of an alien force coming to their planet for the All Spark, just as a mysterious artifact was unearthed. Megatron is gravely injured, but the artifact (containing the Fallen) awakens and heals him, swaying him with promises of power. Megatron soon desires power over the All Spark, and under The Fallen's influence, forms the Decepticons, sending the bulk of his soldiers in a craft, the Nemesis. The Autobots attempt to hide the All Spark, but Megatron sees through the ruse and launches a full-scale attack, during which the All Spark is launched into space. Megatron almost catches up with the All Spark as it lands on Earth. In his reckless desire to possess it, Megatron pursues it right into Earth's atmosphere and falls into the icy waters, resulting in his being frozen in stasis lock. In the late 19th century, Captain Archibald Witwicky discovers the Decepticon during an Arctic expedition. At the turn of the 20th century, a crew of men later take his body — dubbing him the "Ice-man" and keep him in storage up until the present day, eventually relocating him to Hoover Dam in Nevada. Trivia *Megatron is one of the most powerful Decepticons of all time rivaling his former late master The Fallen. He is renowned as the one who gets his hands dirty, as well as the one cunning enough to have a backup plan. Also, whenever he and his fellow Decepticons are in a battle in any way with Optimus Prime, Megatron is usually the one who always comes into direct combat with Optimus for a broad time and usually the only one who so much as lasts a minute or even dominates his opponent: **In the first film, Megatron slays Jazz effortlessly and, when he battles Optimus, he is shown to be significantly stronger and overwhelms the Autobot leader rather easily. Megatron is one of the largest of the Transformers that appear in the film, matching only Optimus Prime, and is incredibly powerful. This incarnation is completely relentless and doesn't yield in a fight even after being repeatedly shot by human fighter jets. **In Revenge of the Fallen, when he confronts Optimus Prime a second time, the brawl destroys huge amounts of their surroundings, but Optimus still gains the upper hand, forcing Megatron to call for reinforcements so that he can recover before re-entering the clash. In the end, he defeats Optimus through cunning tactics rather than combat skill. He snuck up on the Autobot leader while he was searching for Sam, impaled him with his blade and blew his spark out simultaneously with his cannon ultimately killing him. At the climax of the film, he pairs up with the Fallen to duel Optimus, but is overpowered due to the Autobot leader's upgraded power mode. **In Dark of the Moon, during the Battle of Chicago, he brutally injures Sentinel Prime but is soon decapitated by Optimus due to being severely battle-damaged from the prior film. *Megatron scans and transforms into a truck in the third film in order to blend into the human's everyday lives. This can notably be compared to Optimus' truck vehicle mode. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Siblings Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Figures Category:Genderless Characters Category:Aliens Category:Revived Characters Category:Unique Characters